


don't let the devil take you out for dinner

by humanbehavior



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Fallen Angels, First Meetings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, sans only there for like two minutes, yeosangs there for like. one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: that awkward moment when you become a fallen angel 😳😳😳





	don't let the devil take you out for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> everyone say thank u tik tok for inspiration to write this ok-ish fic.... hehe

"please!" seonghwa sobs out, "i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry," he keeps repeating like a mantra.

he knows it's useless, i mean once you get sentenced to whether you're going to hell when you're an angel, it's pretty much determined you're going to hell. 

seonghwa sobs in the darkness, he was sat down, still sobbing shakily. he's heard the stories that yes, hell was indeed as bad as it was described in the human world. 

his throat was dry and scratchy from all the crying he had done but that didn't mean he was done.  
"i'm sorry, fuck!" he yelled out as a last resort.

nothing happened for a while, seonghwa didn't know how much time passed but, soon a door opened (seonghwa didn't even know there was a door, i mean, he'd literally been sitting in a void for the longest time). 

the door opened revealing his friend, yeosang. they were great friends which is probably why he was delivering the news.

"the um, the council made up their mind, seonghwa, " yeosang said, nervously, his eyes darting around the void.

seonghwas head perked up at the sound of his voice. "what'd they decide?" he said, excitedly. maybe, just maybe the council had decided they were being cruel with their sentence for him. i mean he _barely_ even committed a sin, it was like a baby sin at most.

he fell through the ground before yeosang could deliver the news. 

seonghwa was immediately greeted with what seemed to be a secretaries office. grinning up at him was a boy with high cheekbones, seonghwa peered down at the name plate on his desk. the name plate read san.  
"hi, what's your name?" san asked, perkily. seonghwa didn't know if he was required to be happy for this job or if he actually liked his job, either way, it freaked seonghwa out.

"um, seonghwa... park seonghwa," he answered and soon, san began typing his name into the computer at his desk (seonghwa doesn't even know how computers were even working down in hell, they didn't even have electronics in heaven). 

"oh, you're right on time," san looked up from the computer, "you're the fallen angel, right?"

seonghwa nodded and san almost snorted at his answer, "i should've known. your eyes really give them away, all glassy an' stuff. we haven't had an angel here in centuries." 

seonghwa didn't know what he meant about his eyes, since he's never even seen what he looks like unless he was in the human world and had access to mirrors but, he simply just shrugged it off.

the printer began printing something and san reached back in his rolling chair and grabbed it out.

"alright, this is your administration form," san said as he gave a pen to seonghwa, "alright sign here," san pointed at the empty line. 

seonghwa signed quickly and san took the form back putting it in a file cabinet.  
"alright!" san clapped happily, "well, welcome to hell, seonghwa, right behind-" san pointed to the doors behind seonghwa, "there is satan himself, so enjoy! but don't ask for like, hitler, the man is getting super tired at this point."

"r...right behind there?" seonghwa stuttered and san nearly hit himself in the forehead, "right! you've never been here! i'll lead you, c'mon," san said as he got out of his chair.

as soon as san opened the door, seonghwa felt a spine chilling wave of heat come over him. seonghwa was frozen in fear, he was actually there. he was actually in _hell_. 

san lead the way on a long cement path (didn't obey the laws of physics like, at all but whatever, it was hell). seonghwa followed carefully behind, they walked in silence and as the two big wooden doors got closer, san glanced behind him and told seonghwa, "okay, so like don't be shocked when you see satan because he's actually cute, alright? his skin isn't fucking red or whatever you think satan looks like. so, like don't say stuff like, oh wow you look more different than i thought, okay?" 

seonghwa nervously nodded because if san had to tell him something about how satan himself looks, it must be bad. 

san opened one of the wooden doors, letting seonghwa in first with san following behind. the first thing seonghwa noticed was that the inside was actually elegant inside. it was a mansion inside, there were long staircases and beautiful furniture. it reminded seonghwa of the mansion from beauty and the beast.

"who is it?" he heard someone yell out from afar. the voice was sweet and god-like almost, which was ironic considering the situation seonghwa was in.  
"it's me, san," san sighed, "i'm with the new fallen angel that you wanted to see." 

footsteps came from the long staircases and when seonghwa looked over at the man who was apparently satan, was beautiful. he had short, bright red hair, multicolored eyes, and thick lips. the man reached the bottom of the staircase, looked seonghwa up and down before glancing away to san. 

"give me his file, san," the man told san. seonghwa felt bad because he didn't recall san bringing the file but san quickly handed it to satan without any hesitation in his movement. he waved off san with the movement of his hand and off san went. 

instead of talking to seonghwa when san left, satan led seonghwa up the long staircases to a gigantic library. he sat down at a long desk and seonghwa sat across from him. there was a laptop on the side of the desk and a few stationary items. 

the man across from him, put on glasses and seonghwa wouldn't admit it aloud but he was really cute. seonghwa watched as satan reviewed over his file and to say the least, it's the most nerve-wracking thing that's ever happened to him.  
interrupting his thought process, the man looked up from the file, interlocking his hands with his own, satan asked, "so it doesn't specify what exactly you did to get sent here, it's just really fucking vague. so what'd you do?"

"um," seonghwa wets his lips nervously, "it's- it wasn't that big of a deal, it was like a baby sin really-"

"seonghwa," he cuts him off, "what did you do?" 

seonghwa sighs, lowering his voice, he gets closer to the man, whispering, "um, when i got sent to the human world i may have uh- you know....." he trailed off.

"no, i don't know seonghwa, that's why it's not in your file," satan explains. 

"i had sex when i got sent to the human world. i had sex with a human." seonghwa says, his eyes trailing down to the chipped paint on the desk. 

"that's it?" satan asks, he seems untouched by the fact that that was all seonghwa did. but then again, he'd probably seen worse. no, not probably, definitely. 

"well not exactly," seonghwa said and he looked up to see the man lifting one eyebrow, as if to tell him to go on. 

"it......it was with a guy," seonghwa said. 

"his name wouldn't happen to be kim hongjoong, would it?" he asked. 

seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows, how did he even know that? wouldn't it have been in his file along with why he was there? 

"yeah, i... his name was hongjoong. how'd you know?" seonghwa stuttered. 

closing the file, he took off his glasses and set them on the desk, looking up, satan replied, "because that was me." 

seonghwa froze, how the hell did that happen? did he purposely try and get seonghwa to hell? how did hongjoong not realize it was him? 

"i knew you looked familiar," hongjoong said, "your eyes really just made me not realize, y'know? they all foggy and you don't even have like, a pupil or an iris so it's actually kind of creepy, seonghwa." 

seonghwa awkwardly smiled, "thanks, i think."

seonghwa never realized how _odd_ his eyes were until now. i mean, the two people who he'd met had commented on it. his eyes weren't that odd, he just had no pupil or iris, that was it. his eyes were like a glassy blue, sort of like a porcelain dolls eyes- oh god, seonghwa realized, _his eyes were weird_. 

"'m glad you had that epiphany right now, i really didn't want to tell you they were weird," hongjoong told him. seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, how did he even know what he was thinking about, or did he say it aloud?

"nope," hongjoong answered, surprising seonghwa through his thoughts, "just can read minds, y'know? also you overthink everything, like way too much. i'm just saying." 

"anyways," hongjoong continued, "i'm done looking over your file, you're free to go." 

"free to go where?" seonghwa cautiously asked. 

hongjoong shrugged, "go visit family, friends, you know." 

"um....i don't-" seonghwa looked down at the floor nervously, "i don't have family- or at least i don't think i do..."

"what do you mean? literally everyone has family, i even have family." hongjoong joked but seonghwa could still sense he was serious in the moment. 

"when people, um- get turned into angels, we all get our memories of our previous life erased so, yeah i don't remember anything," seonghwa told hongjoong sadly.

"wow, god is really fucked up, huh?" hongjoong asked seonghwa, seonghwa simply shrugged because even though he agreed, he was once with his people. 

"well come on," hongjoong said as began opening the door of the library and began stepping down the stairs. 

seonghwa stopped in his tracks outside of the library, "wait!" seonghwa called out to him. hongjoongs head perked up at the sound of seonghwas voice, he raised one of his eyebrows as a way to ask what he wanted. 

"where are we going, exactly?" seonghwa mumbled, nervously messing with his fingers. 

"well, since you don't have family i figured i'd show you around, assuming you don't have other plans for the rest of eternity," hongjoong grinned. 

seonghwa stepped down the stairs, as soon as seonghwa clasped hongjoongs hand in his own, interwining them, seonghwa smiled at hongjoong, "'course i don't."

**Author's Note:**

> plzZz lmk I this was ok!!! its my first time writing for ateez so tell me if i got their characterization decently right??? idk hehe ^_________^


End file.
